This invention relates in general to skin care products, more specifically to product formulations for treating minor localized skin infections, inflammatory conditions and soreness.
Among the cosmetic and skin treatment products which are presently available, many contain paraffinic hydrocarbons such as present in vaseline, mineral oil, petrolatum or fatty substances of plant or animal origin such as lanolin, animal fats or synthetic fatty substances of high molecular weight. These substances, once applied, remain on the skin. They clog the skin and by preventing skin respiration may be comedogenic, cause bacterial infections, skin irritations and allergic reactions. The undesirable properties may be avoided by using selected fractions of saturated hydrocarbons of shorter chain lengths than predominantly present in vaseline, mineral oil or petrolatum, namely n-decane, n-undecane, n-dodecane, representing the saturated hydrocarbons with chain lengths of 10, 11 and 12 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbons do not accumulate on the skin as they slowly evaporate due to their comparatively high vapor pressures at ambient temperature. Their use in formulations for the treatment of acne and related skin disorders was claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,211.